A plasma display device is utilized as a thin-model flat display with a large screen for various applications such as a television or an outdoor display panel. Currently, development of the plasma display device has been advanced toward further high performance, especially, higher luminance or higher efficiency in order to achieve improvement of further display characteristic.
In recent year, in a market surrounding such a plasma display device, performance competition comprising another thin-model flat display such as a liquid crystal display is very keen. The plasma display device is especially required to have higher luminance and higher efficiency, and it is also required to be full HD (High Definition) compliant in the future.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-204044 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique where a phosphor layer is disposed over barrier ribs and a back plate face and a visible ray reflecting layer is disposed between the back plate, and the phosphor layer so that transmittance of the phosphor layer to visible rays is averagely higher on the visible ray reflecting layer than on the barrier rib, in order to obtain a plasma display device having high light emitting efficiency and luminance to a size of a discharge cell.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-11885 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique where a reflecting layer containing a white material (for example, TiO2) is formed on side wall faces of barrier ribs and a bottom face positioned between adjacent barrier ribs, in order to obtain a plasma display device where luminance is improved, while poor withstand voltage is prevented and luminance becomes even regarding red, green, and blue.